


Hector's Training

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hector is Lenore's good boy, Lenector, Light Sadism, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Restraints, mild petplay, smut in almost every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: This starts at the end of season 3. Lenore slowly gains some trust back from Hector before finally training him, but not in the way he expects.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised that despite how popular this ship seems to be that there were only a few fics here actually shipping them. So I decided to contribute this to help fill the void. Also it's about time Hector got pegged.

“I made you into my pet,” Lenore said kindly, looking down at Hector as she gently held his face in her hands. It was nice seeing him like this, on his knees. But his countenance was still frightened and upset. 

“... am I just a toy to you?” he said with a touch of anger, “I’m getting all of these accommodations because you want to use me for sex-”   
  
“Of course not,” she stroked his cheek, “I do like you and you really are good at sex. I’m going to make you even better at it,”   
  
Hector averted his eyes in a mix of embarrassment and shame. 

“If you were horrible at it I’d still make sure you had a nice place to live. I want you to be comfortable and happy. I just wouldn’t be training you.”   
  
“What if I don’t want to be trained?” he looked back at her. 

Lenore let out a small laugh. “I don’t plan on forcing you to do anything,” she began to play with his hair, “I’m not a monster. But is that really what you want?” 

Again, Hector averted his gaze. He couldn’t honestly say the thought of being Lenore’s consort was unappealing. Lenore had made him feel the closest thing he ever felt to being loved in his life. Yes, she had then gotten him into the most vulnerable state he’d ever been in and betrayed him. But even though he wasn’t sure if he could ever trust her, there was something about her. Someone other than an animal seemed to care about him for the first time in his life. He wanted to please her. And he’d be lying to himself if he thought of her appearance as anything less than stunning. He had meant it when he said he’d be loyal to her. That made her betrayal even more painful.   
  
“How can I trust that you won’t trick me again? Did you ever really like me?” 

“Your life is saved Hector,” Lenore placed a hand on his cheek, “I wouldn’t have resorted to the rings if I didn’t have to. There’s no other way my sisters could have trusted you. They had already found an alternative to you. If it came to that they’d have no need for you. They’d have left you to rot in prison or had you killed. Maybe they’d have let me keep you, but I’m sure they’d insist you be kept in chains. And you wouldn’t have the opportunity to do what you wanted to do.”

“...”

“You’ll help cull humanity, as quickly and mercifully as possible. You’ll live a safe, comfortable life. You’ll want for nothing, Hector.” She wasn’t wrong. That is what he wanted in life, but he also wished he had the freedom to choose it for himself. 

Hector could say nothing. He silently looked up at Lenore looking down at him. For all he endured, he hadn’t cried once since being taken at Braila. But now tears were forming in his eyes. He’d never have the freedom to choose anything again. 

But even if this human boy had his freedom, what would he do with it? He was quite naive and childlike. He was the type that did much better taking direction then giving it. But until now the ones that had been directing him had never really taken care of him, or considered what might make him happy. 

“You’re going to be fine,” she bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek, “I’m going to take care of you,” she offered him a hand and helped him up. She gently kept his hand in hers and began to lead. “Let me show you your new temporary room.” 

Hector obediently followed. 

* * *

Some time had passed since Lenore made Hector her pet. She had kept her word about everything since then. He was given a guest room while a bigger space was being made for him. He was given full library access. He was given a workspace. Striga brought him bodies to forge into an army. He was also brought the corpses of any animals that were found, specifically at Lenore’s request.

Lenore visited regularly and spoke with him. She didn’t get in his way too much when he was working, but she’d always get close to him during his time off. Her hands would find their way to his face, or her fingers would find their way into his hair. Sometimes her hands would make their way to his chest, or his thighs. She’d touch him softly. But she always stopped when he pulled away. She could tell he wasn’t comfortable with being trained yet. But she sensed that he still craved her affection. It would take some time to build up trust with him again, but she had all of the time in the world. 

As time passed Hector started to believe Lenore really did care about him. He knew she could force him to do whatever she wanted because of the spell on that ring, but she hadn’t. 

Almost ironically, he finally became convinced that she cared for him after his curiosity got the better of him and he tried to take the ring off. He lost his freedom, and didn’t have much else to lose. This was supposed to be painful, but he might as well see what he was in for. Maybe he could endure it and run? 

Lenore said it would feel as if he had “shat out his own heart.” That couldn’t even begin to describe how painful it was. Just pulling at the ring caused him to feel like he was being drawn and quartered, disemboweled, having his testicles crushed, skin ripped off, and every bone in his body broken all at once. If he had been bleeding he’d have passed out. But he wasn’t, his body couldn’t even go into shock and shut down. The ring prevented that. He wanted to die, to lose consciousness, anything to stop the pain he was feeling. But the ring prevented that. And even though he stopped trying to remove the ring, the pain didn’t stop. It was designed to punish. 

It felt like an eternity to Hector, but Lenore was there in an instant. She found him collapsed on the floor crying in the fetal position. Her ring alerted her to what was going on. His suffering was beautiful, but she had to put a stop to it for now. She cradled his head in her lap and placed her hand over his. It instantly took his pain away, but he was still in shock from the experience. 

Lenore didn’t say anything to Hector. She kept holding him as he recovered from the shock. She had him exactly where she wanted him. In this moment he was completely reliant on her. He needed affection, and she was the only one who would give it to him. She started petting him and softly telling him that everything was ok now. Slowly, she felt his breathing change, and felt his body start to relax in her arms. Then he clung to her. It didn’t matter that she had put the ring on him in the first place. All that mattered now is that she made him feel better. 

“I’m so sorry” he quietly let out. Lenore smiled. She owned this pretty human boy. 

“Good boy.”

She kept holding him until he felt well enough to get up on his own. Then she helped him up and into bed. She turned to leave, and felt a tug at her cloak. She turned back and saw Hector, laying on his side, looking up at her, broken and helpless. 

“Please stay,”   
  
It was so hot seeing him this vulnerable and helpless. Half of Lenore wanted to tear off his clothes and have her way with him, and half of her wanted to gently comfort him. Violently having her way with him would have to wait. She couldn’t do that just now. His trust had to be secured first. Then she’d violate every inch of his body and make him beg for more. She’d make him beg to please her. Beg to serve her. Beg to pleasure her. She’d drive him happily insane. He’d be glad he was wearing that ring. But first, he needed to be loved and taken care of. That wasn’t going to stop Lenore from teasing him a little bit. 

“Is that what you want?” she said with a smile. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” He was still shaken.   
  
“I can send for the guards. I do have some business I should be getting to.” 

“Please, I want _you_ to stay.” He looked even more desperate then he did before.

“Alright,” she gently touched his face, “just this once.” Then she walked around to the other side of the bed, behind him, “But don’t expect this to become a regular thing if you’re foolish enough to make a mistake like this again.” 

He obediently nodded. Lenore slipped into the bed, behind him, and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Thank you Lenore,” he relaxed, feeling her arm around him, and her body against his back. She held him like that until he fell asleep. Her sisters would probably judge her for this if they saw her, but who cares? Holding her pet felt so nice. With how warm and soft he was, she couldn’t help but fall asleep soon after. 

After that experience Hector’s attitude changed. He felt safe around Lenore now. He was happy when she dropped in unannounced. He enjoyed the conversations they had. He felt safe with her now. He loved it when she touched him, though he wasn’t bold enough to return her advances or ask for more. He didn’t want to act above his station. He kept hoping she’d press further and he’d get to see what “training” would entail, but she always stopped just as he’d start really wanting more. She had to know. It wouldn’t surprise him if she could hear all of the blood in his body rush to his cock. That had to be it. Of course she could hear it. Or sense it somehow. As soon as he got hard was always exactly when she’d stop. She had to be doing this on purpose. This continued for sometime, until Lenore finally trusted that Hector was comfortable enough for her to move things forward. 

Lenore walked in unannounced, and found Hector studying. He was surprised but not upset. She usually knocked, but he was glad to see her. 

“I think it’s time I started training you,” 

Hector blushed and looked away for a moment, “Oh?” he was happy about this, but didn’t want to seem too eager. “I suppose that took long enough,” he said playfully. 

“Long enough? Well if you weren’t the one insinuating it would all be involuntary on your part.”

“I never thought my consent or lack of it would get in the way of things...” he was smiling and blushing uncontrollably now. 

“It wouldn’t be enjoyable for me if you were unwilling.” She kissed him on the cheek, “Now then,” she pulled a phallic shaped object with straps attached to it out of the basket she was carrying. Hector’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What is that?” Hector jumped back in surprised, “Why do you have that? Where-” 

“Shhhhh,” she pressed a finger to his lips, “let me explain.” She took his now trembling hand in hers and calmly explained. “You’ll see that everything is quite alright. I’m going to wear this and I’m going to fuck you. Once your body’s been acclimated to being fucked, I’m going to fuck you exactly how I want you to fuck me. When I’m satisfied you’ve learned exactly how I like to be fucked, you’ll be allowed to fuck me. I mean, you did a good job last time, but it could have been better. You’ll learn exactly what I like.”   
  
Lenore looked into Hector’s eyes. He looked so nervous and afraid. She looked like she had this exact situation planned from the start. Like this was a long, drawn out, and calculated plot that was coming to fruition. She was taking pleasure in this. 

“You’re going to take all of it like a good boy, and you’re going to enjoy it. Understood?” 

“Enjoy- ?” he wondered if she was tricking him again as she cut him off.  
  
“You’ll enjoy it Hector,” she took his hand again and led him to his desk. “You have to trust me. I promise it won’t hurt.”  
  
Hector followed mindlessly. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t feel absolutely confident in this, but he also didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Hector,” she sat down on the desk, and motioned for him to sit down in the chair, “I’m showing you how I want to be fucked. I don’t want you hurting me, I want you to pleasure me.”   
  
Hector sat down, “That makes sense.” 

It did make sense. She pulled a science book from a small pile and showed it to him. 

“Did you ever get a chance to read this one?”   
  
“Not in depth,”   
  
“Well then,” she opened the book, and flipped through some pages until she came upon a diagram of male anatomy, and placed the book in front of him, “you see this?” she pointed to where the prostate was, “are you familiar with its function?” 

“I’m afraid not,” 

“Read,” she commanded him. 

Hector read. There was some anatomical information on the gland and what its function was, but he still didn’t understand why Lenore had pointed this out. 

“What does a seminal fluid producing gland have to do with any of this?” he asked. 

“Keep reading,” she said, and pointed back at the book. He did as he was told. 

There was more information on the next page, but now the information wasn’t just clinical. There was information about how the prostate could be stimulated, and what results it could produce. Larger emissions, shot out with greater force, and more intense pleasure. Hector began to feel his body heat up as he read. When it was put like this, everything made sense. Why did she have to scare him like that instead of starting with this? He was still nervous about how it’d be done but at least he knew a level of pleasure he’d never even known about could be reached. He wanted to try it. 

“You could have led with this you know,” he said, trying to joke around with her like he normally did.

“If I did that I wouldn’t have gotten to see that adorable expression on your face earlier,” she said in a sultry tone that penetrated his core. Then she started laughing, “you really did look like you thought I was going to kill you or something.” he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit too. 

“But come now,” she hopped off the desk and took Hector by the hand, “I’ve waited long enough to start training you.” She led, and he followed aimlessly. 

The bedroom was a few steps away. She had him wait in there for her while she ran back out to get that _thing_ and a few supplies. Hector didn’t really know what to do besides nervously fumble around. He knew what was coming but he didn’t think waiting there naked for her felt right. But what if she wanted that? What if she didn’t? 

When Lenore came back, she was wearing lacy black lingerie with blue trim, and her strap-on. “Why are you still wearing your clothes?” 

Shit. She did want him to take them all off before she got back. 

“Oh right,” she remembered, “I never ordered you to.” She walked over to him and slid her hands under his shirt,”if you want something done right, do it yourself.” she forcefully pulled his shirt off. He offered little resistance. Then she placed two hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed. She undid his belt and simultaneously yanked his pants and undergarments down to his ankles. He did the rest of the work kicking them off himself. He was completely exposed now, and had no hope of hiding his arousal. He’d been fully up since the moment she put her hands on him. They both knew it. But he still seemed a little nervous. 

She got on top of him, bent down, and kissed his neck, “Relax,” she told him softly. His cock twitched and he let out a small moan. Lenore moved a finger to his lips. “Get this wet for me.”

“Yes,” he let out before kissing her finger and then taking it into his mouth. She pressed her breasts against his chest and slid a second finger into his mouth. Her other hand made its way between his thighs and pushed. “Spread your legs for me.” 

She felt his body tense up as he did as he was told. 

“Relax,” she kissed his neck again before pushing his leg up. She gently took her wet fingers out of his mouth, poured some more clear liquid from a glass bottle on to them, and pressed them against his entrance. His body convulsed and he made the cutest moan. 

“Oh god... it’s really happening,”   
  
“I’m not even inside of you yet,”

“You’re not?” he exclaimed as he clenched up.   
  
“No, Hector I’m not.” she continued to press against his entrance, “I need you to relax for me and push out. This might hurt you at first,” she smiled hearing him whimper and seeing his eyes grow wide, “but it will hurt a lot more if you struggle. This is going to happen, Hector. I want it to be as painless as possible for you, so you’re going to have to cooperate.”

“...yes,” he took a deep breath, exhaled and relaxed for her. 

“Good boy,” she said as her finger slid inside of him. 

“Fuck,” 

She pushed in further, he tensed up again and clenched. “I told you to relax. You do realize the entire aim of this is to loosen you up enough for my cock?” 

“Sorry.. I” he struggled to speak and did his best to relax. He moaned as she went in deeper. Then she hit that spot, and she heard exactly what she wanted to hear. 

“You know, there’s another beautiful effect of prostate stimulation that the book didn’t mention.” 

Hector couldn’t say anything in response. He could hear what she was saying but he couldn’t fully process it. It felt too incredible. He never imagined his body could feel this way. 

“It’s the reason you’re moaning like a girl.”

He managed to say her name between moans. She was right, he did sound like a girl. He felt too good to care, he just wanted more of this. Then Lenore looked down at his cock, it was dripping with precum. She stopped moving her finger. 

“Please,” he let out between shallow breaths. 

“You’re ready for my cock. Or do you not want anymore?” 

“Please, yes please.” he begged, desperate for more. 

“Relax and push out again for me,”  
  
Hector obeyed and moaned as she slid her finger out. 

“Good boy.” 

He looked up at her, almost in a trance-like state, and watched as she straddled his chest and moved forward. 

“Get this wet for me too,” she looked down at him and pressed her cock against his lips. He looked up at her with his flushed face as he kissed it, and licked. He took it into his mouth without ever breaking eye contact. He wanted to please her. “You look beautiful sucking cock,” hearing her say that and seeing the look on her face made his cock twitch as more precum leaked out of him. Then he took in as much of it as he could, gagging on it a little between moans. Every time he gagged a little she told him what a good boy he was, and then let up a little before hearing him gag on it again. This went on for a little while until Lenore was satisfied. “You’re ready now,” she said and slowly took it out. He continued looking up at her as it slid out of his mouth. He kissed it one more time. 

She moved back down. His legs were already spread. He was eager for this. She stood at the edge of the bed and had him slide towards her. She poured more of the liquid from that vile on her cock, and then pushed one of his legs back and guided it in. She gently pressed at first. “Relax,”   
  
“Yes...,” he said blissfully. The tip made its way inside of him and he moaned. She pressed in further. He let out a small cry, it began to hurt. 

“You need to relax, Hector” she spoke gently, “I know it hurts. But you can be a good boy for me and take it, can’t you?” 

He moaned and nodded, and did his best to relax. She inched further inside. The look on his face was priceless. The prettiest mix of pleasure and pain. She went in further. He bit his lip and started moaning like a girl again. He’d managed to take it all, and he relaxed enough so that it was only an enjoyable sensation now. 

“What a good boy you are,” she bent down as she thrusted and kissed him, “you’ve taken it all in.”

“I have?” he questioned her, “oh… Lenore,” he moaned into her mouth as she kissed him again and bit his lower lip. 

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes..” 

“You want it harder? Faster?” 

“Yes… please yes-” 

“You’re going to have to work for it now.” she slapped his ass and he let out a moan, “Show me how much you want it with this,” she grabbed his ass, “thrust for me. Or did you expect me to do all of the work today?” 

His hips began moving on their own. He needed this. 

“You’re prettiest when you’re being fucked like this,” Lenore told him. She knew he wouldn’t cum from this just yet. He’d need more training first. But she wanted to see his face as he came. She placed her thumb and forefinger on the foreskin at the base of his head, and didn’t move them. Any stimulation he got there came from his own thrusts. His thrusts became faster. She released her gentle grip on him, she smiled hearing him groan in frustration, “You’re only allowed to cum when I say so, Hector.” 

He looked up at her desperately, “Please-”

“Would you like to cum now?” 

“Yes… please,” he begged as he continued to thrust, “please” 

She placed her fingers back where they were. “If I let you cum now, we’re going to lock this wonderful appendage up in a cage afterwards. You’ll only be able to get hard when I let you out.” 

He kept thrusting and then stopping, not knowing what to do. He wanted to cum. But being locked up? Would she ever let him out? She already owned him. But she’d own him completely now. 

“I want this to be your choice Hector. You know I could have locked you up from the start, but I didn’t.” 

Hector kept edging, he moaned in anguish every time he had to stop himself. “How often will I be let out?”

“As often as I want to let you out.” 

He was in turmoil, he felt so good, and was tasked with making a herculean decision. He couldn’t think straight, he wanted to reason this all out, but he felt too good. He didn’t want to have to stop himself again. 

“Tell me Hector, would you like permission to cum now?”

He struggled to speak, “I…” 

“What will it be Hector?”   
  
He couldn’t take it anymore. He broke, “Please, yes… please Lenore, please-” his voice shook as he begged harder then he’d begged for anything in his life before. 

“Very well, cum for me now.” 

Hector came immediately. He let out a high pitched moan and his whole body shook. He’d never experienced an orgasm this powerful in his life. Lenore pulled out as he came, it made the sensation even better. It was the largest load he’d ever shot, and it was shot further then he’d ever done before. It hit the headboard behind him and the wall above it.

“Thank you,” he let out between shallow breaths. He looked so happy, he’d completely forgotten about the deal they’d made, “that was incredible Lenore… you’re incredible…thank you for showing me this” 

“Good boy,” she kissed him. He kissed her back passionately until she pulled away, “now let’s clean you up and put that away.”  
  
The post nut clarity hit him. He remembered what he had agreed to. _Again?_ She managed to enslave him a second time? How could he be so stupid he’d actually agree to it? “Were you serious?” he asked while laughing nervously, hoping she had just said that in the moment.

“Of course I did,” she said sweetly. She now held a male chastity cage in one hand, and a rag in the other. 

“Again? How could this happen again-” 

“You agreed to this and it’s part of your training,” she tossed the rag at him, “Now clean yourself up.”

“That wasn’t fair.”

“Of course it was fair,” she sat down next to him. She picked up the rag she threw at him and placed it in his hand, then moved his hand to the place that needed some cleaning up to encourage him to start, “we both got something out of it. You got to cum, and I’m got the fun of locking you up. We both agreed, so it’s fair.” She got a lot more then that. He'd be exceptionally needy now, he'd cling to her. He'd be more eager to please then he ever was. And now he could only focus on his pleasure when she willed it. 

“How long will I be kept locked up?” he asked as he began cleaning himself up. 

“Not forever. I do want to have you fuck me. But I still need to teach you how I like to be fucked first.”  
  
“What about today?” he asked.

“Today I was just getting you used to being fucked. I couldn’t very well teach you what I like while you were still practically a virgin,” she laughed. Then she softly slid the cage onto him, “It may feel a little strange at first, but it should be comfortable.”

Hector watched in regret as she pressed the lock down. He heard a little click. He’d really lost his freedom now. He heard a small clunk as her strap fell to the floor. 

“Now Hector,” she laid down next to him in bed, “it’s time the focus was completely on my pleasure.” She touched the side of his face, then slid her hand behind his head, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face down, between her legs, “Make me cum and maybe I’ll let you out tomorrow.” 

Hector grew weak as a wave of pleasure went through him.

“Fuck.” he thought, as he felt himself strain against his cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this story is going to have several chapters now. I have a general direction I want it to go in with something of an ending. But it might end up as a variety of Lenector smut that doesn't go anywhere in the end. Only time will tell. The lack of Lenector content here is what pushed me to write more. I hope this inspires people to contribute to the void. (and hopefully it'll inspire some pegging art... can anyone explain why that doesn't exist yet?? I'm genuinely surprised.)

Locking Hector up had the exact results Lenore had hoped for. He was more obedient, more suggestible. Hector had come to understand, subconsciously or otherwise, that his pleasure was a direct extension of hers. Lenore had full control over Hector’s pleasure, and he surprisingly did not find it unenjoyable. 

Hector was eager to follow any directions Lenore gave him and even made an effort to find little extra things he could do make her happy. He often sent his forgemonsters out to gather flowers for her while he was working. When he finally managed to bring back the soul of an artist he had them make a portrait of her. Lenore thought that was exceptionally sweet of him, like a cat bringing his master dead mice, except in this case the master was pleased with her cat’s offering. She not only let him out for that, but granted him release. 

Of course Hector was already let out every other day or so for supervised cleanings, but he was granted release much less often. Lenore claimed the cleanings were supervised because she needed to make sure he wasn’t touching himself without her permission, and that was partly true, but she really supervised them because she enjoyed watching him. Watching Hector get embarrassed because he couldn’t help but get hard, then seeing the pain on his face when he had to go soft to get the cage back on without any release was just too good. She did what she could to ease his discomfort by reminding him of how good it would finally feel when she let him cum the longer he went without, and of what a good attentive boy he was when locked. Hector was lucky if he was allowed release once a week.

This didn’t mean Lenore still wasn’t fucking him. She spent time getting Hector’s body used to being fucked. He was allowed to worship her with his mouth and pleasure her orally. Lenore was happy with the progress he made and decided it was finally time to teach Hector exactly how she liked to be fucked, or rather, she felt his body would be able to handle it. 

When Hector’s mandatory forging hours ended for the day, he was told by a guard that Lenore had called for him. This was a little unusual. Normally, nothing stopped Lenore from finding him, wherever he was, and whisking him off to a bed or a table in an empty room. Unsure of what to expect and a little excited, he followed along as the guard escorted him to her room. 

When they arrived the guard politely knocked twice. Lenore opened the door. She was wearing a thin floor length robe, a necklace strung with a key graced her neck, her strap-on poked out under her belt, “You didn’t handle him roughly I expect,” she said sternly while glaring at the guard. 

“He didn’t lay a hand on me,” Hector replied. 

It took an example being made of a pair of guards before the point got through to them, but they all understood now: no one touches Lenore’s pet but Lenore.

“Good,” Lenore said as she grabbed Hector by the arm and pulled him inside. Then she waved the guard off and excitedly shut the door. 

Hector looked around her room for a moment, he hadn’t seen it yet. It was large and elegant with a warmth to it the rest of the castle lacked. A large garnet fireplace with an intricately crafted screen, beautifully carved crown and floor molding with gold accents, fine carpets from lands further east. Her bed-frame must have been carved from solid walnut, and the bed itself was adorned with embroidered silk sheets. A suspiciously large pillow rested on the floor at the foot of the bed. He thought the place he’d been given was exceptionally fine. It was much finer then the accommodations Dracula had given him, but it paled in comparison to this. She was serious when she said they lived well. Then he noticed a pile of surprisingly cute stuffed toy spiders, and wolves, among other animals most humans found frightening in a corner of the room. 

“Now then-” she stopped and her mood changed when she caught him staring at her stuffed animals. She placed two fingers on his cheek and turned his face to hers. She calmly, but sternly said, “Surely, you won’t mistake this for softness.” It was bad enough that her sisters laughed at her for this. Hector sure as hell wouldn’t. 

Hector averted his gaze and smiled, “Do you really think I could make that mistake after you’ve bound me twice?” he laughed a little, “It’s just not what I was expecting,” he looked back at her, still smiling, “but I didn’t know what to expect. I think it’s nice.” He was blushing a little now. It made him happy to learn that she liked animals too. But that shouldn’t have been surprising, after all, she did like  _ him _ .

Hector placed his hands behind his back, knelt at her feet, and looked up into her eyes. He knew Lenore liked this. Like a dog performing unprompted tricks in the hopes of getting a treat, he wanted to make sure he did this  _ before _ he was asked. 

“I think it rather suits you,”

Lenore raised an eyebrow, not jumping to conclusions just yet. 

“They all happen to look cute and approachable, but they’re all more than capable of killing humans. And they… add a kind of warmth to this room the other rooms in the castle don’t have, save when you’re in them.” 

Lenore placed her cool hand on Hector’s cheek, bent down slightly, and left a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and still felt the pleasure of that small act as she pulled away.

“Do you have any idea what I have planned for today? Or why I called you here?” 

“I wouldn’t be so bold as to assume I could figure out another one of your surprises.”

Lenore laughed to herself, “Tell me, right now, what would you like?”   
  
“I would like to be let out please.” 

“I called you here because this is something of a special occasion. I’d like to teach you how I like to be fucked today, I think you can handle it now. I’ll let you out, I may even grant you release. Does that sound fair to you?”   
  
Hector’s face lit up, “yes! It does!” he felt himself strain in his cage at the thought. 

“You’re going to have to pay very close attention when I fuck you. You’ll have to learn how to do it exactly like I do.”   
  
“Of course,” he nodded.

She motioned for him to stand, and he followed her lead. He already knew to start undressing and quickly removed his garments. When he was completely bare, Lenore surprised him by picking him up. He didn’t resist even slightly as she princess-carried him to her bed, and dropped him on it. 

“I have to warn you,” she said looking down at him as she stroked his hair, “my body can take a lot more than yours can. I may hurt you. If it becomes more than you can bear, and you need me to stop, say ‘ _Curse of Darkness_.’ I’ll stop, you’ll be taken care of, and there will be no repercussions.” 

Hector paused for a moment, feeling a little bit nervous now, “I.. understand.”   
  
“That’s my good boy,” she said softly, patting his cheek once before taking hold of the key that hung around her neck and moving down. 

_ Click.  _ The lock was undone. Lenore gently slid the cage off.

“Thank you,” he spoke softly as he once again grew hard. He watched as she stood up, walked over to a bureau and placed the cage on top of it before opening a drawer. She removed a pair of soft cuffs linked together with a short chain and a coil of black rope, then returned to the bed. 

“Place your hands in front,” 

Hector obeyed. He watched as his hands were delicately bound in front of him. 

“Good boy.” 

Lenore then slid the rope she had though the chain linking the cuffs Hector wore. It was a leash for his hands. 

“Stand.” she spoke as she levitated towards the ceiling with the end of the rope in her hand. Hector did as he was told. Lenore strung the rope though a hook in the ceiling he hadn’t noticed when he first entered the room, then she drifted back down, end of the rope in hand. When her feet were on the ground again she began to slowly pull on the very lengthy rope until Hector’s arms were raised above his head. She pulled at her belt and her robe fell open. The necklace and strap-on she wore were all that had been beneath it. Hector’s cock twitched at the sight. That made Lenore smile. 

Lenore walked around him and held him from behind, sliding her cock between Hector’s legs. One hand slid up his chest along his throat and up to his lips. He greedily took her fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them. Lenore adjusted her position slightly and entered Hector’s ass with her strap. She felt his moans on her fingers, and every little wave of pleasure that traveled through his body as he was fucked in her arms. 

“Don’t get too carried away.” she kissed his shoulder, “You’re supposed to be paying attention.” she bit down onto his shoulder, as she started thrusting. After a short while she stopped, and softly whispered, “Prepare yourself” 

Hector was in the middle of feeling so much pleasure he could barely process what Lenore said. Then he felt Lenore tighten her grip on his neck, her arm wrap around his waist, and heard her let the rope go loose. In an instant she rushed him at a speed only vampires were capable of towards the wall, slamming him into it as she continued fucking him. She pinned him to the floor and fucked him, then she pulled him up, took him to the other wall at the speed of light and fucked him there too. She kept doing this, dragging his body all over the room, biting him hard enough to leave marks but not hard enough to draw blood, grabbing at him, pulling his hair, slamming him into the wall, the floor, the bed, bending him over her dressers, over chairs, over any horizontal surface she could find, and stopping for a few moments to fuck him hard and fast every time. She even shot up towards the ceiling with him and fucked him up there. 

The rope had to be enchanted, no matter where Lenore dragged him, it always remained taught enough to keep Hector’s arms above his head. But he was incapable of thinking about any of this. Hector wasn’t sure if he could believe what was happening to him. He could barely understand what was happening to him. He felt completely helpless and at her mercy. It was thrilling, but a mental overload. He felt his body grow weak and he begged Lenore to slow down. The only reason he could still stand was because of the restraints holding him up. 

The more he begged, the more was told that he needed to pay attention and learn. He knew if he absolutely couldn’t take it he had a safeword, but he wanted to show her he could do this, and she hadn’t given him more then he could take yet. In fact, he found himself enjoying being thrown around like this. Lenore kept telling him how beautiful he looked and sounded when he was being handled like this, far more beautiful than he had ever been when she fucked him before. He wanted to keep pleasing her, to keep earning her praise, to be told he was her “good boy” again.

Lenore had him against a wall again now. One hand pulling his hair, the other moving towards his cock for the first time in all of this. She gently began stroking the back of it. Hector began to protest between moans, 

“Please.. If you keep doing that… I won’t last-” 

“You know better than to cum without my permission.” 

“Lenore… please” 

Hector struggled to obey. He bit down on his lip to try and distract himself. Lenore kept stroking. He bit down harder and tasted his own blood. Then in a split second, Lenore pulled out, flipped him around and began fucking him again, facing him this time. She smiled, seeing the sweet agony on his face because she had stopped touching him. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down towards her for a kiss. She savored the taste of his blood and started touching him again. 

“Would you like to cum?” she softly asked with her lips still barely touching his.   
  
“Yes,” Hector moaned. 

“Beg for me,” 

“Please Lenore,”

“I don’t know,” she said playfully, “it doesn’t sound like you really need this-”  
  
“I do!” he pleaded, “Please Lenore…. Please, please,” he continued to beg, sounding more and more beautifully desperate with every iteration of the word. When his voice began to crack, when his body began to tremble, and when tears finally began to form in his eyes Lenore was satisfied. 

“Cum for me now,” 

Hector barely managed to thank her before he came, hearing her say “good boy” as he did. She kissed him again, tasting what blood remained in his mouth, then gently lowered him down to the floor and removed his restraints. He clung to her with what little strength he had left as she carried him to the large pillow at the foot of her bed. 

“You did a good job tonight,” she kissed his cheek, “Do you remember every detail of how I fucked you? Or will I need to show you several more times before you can do the same to me?”

Hector was stunned for a moment. Along the way, somehow, he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be able to do all of this to her. Probably when she was fucking him on the ceiling. This had to be another one of her games. There was no way she could reasonably expect a human to be capable of that. Then Lenore broke the silence in the room masking the thoughts running through Hector’s mind.   
  
“I guess you still need more training,” 

“Lenore,” he spoke anxiously, “I expected you to be rougher with me then you’d been previously.. But there’s no way I could ever be capable of doing that-” 

“And why not?” 

“Lightning speed? Levitation?? You know I can’t do any of that.” Not only was he physically incapable of doing any of that, he didn’t want to. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he was far more suited to be on the receiving end of things, and to follow someone else’s lead.

“If you really feel that way, why should I ever bother to unlock you again?” 

“This isn’t fair,” he was getting more and more distressed, “it's not possible for a human-” 

Lenore broke the facade she had up and started laughing to herself, confusing Hector once again, “Of course it’s not possible for a human,” she put her arms around him, “I never wanted to you to fuck me like that,” she laughed again, and Hector began laughing along with her nervously.

It was another one of her games. Hector didn’t even bother to ask why she did this. Lenore saw the sweet look of nervous confusion on his face and gave him an answer to the question he had but didn’t ask. 

“The reason I did this is because  _ I _ wanted to fuck  _ you _ like that. But if I told you that right away you would have been incorrigible about it, instead of motivated to do such a good job for me. Everything I do is logical Hector. You have to understand this by now.”    


Hector still laughed nervously to himself. Part of him felt flattered to be getting so much of Lenore’s attention. But he also felt hurt that Lenore felt the need to go to these lengths to ensure he was motivated. He couldn’t imagine not being motivated to please her. But she was probably right about that. Somehow she was always right about everything.

“And the additional teasing is just part of your fun?” he jokingly asked.

“Good boy,” she clapped, “you’re learning a lot.” she started massaging his upper arms, “You’re so cute when you’re terrified and confused. I can’t help it. And by the way, I do still want you to fuck me. Just not like that.” 

“How, then?” he nervously asked. 

“I want you to fuck me with the same devotion and enthusiasm you eat me out with.” 

Hector blushed in response to what she said, then shyly said “May I ask something?”

“What is it?” 

“Can I stay with you?”

“Here with me?” 

“Yes. You normally leave after you’re done with me for the night… but I’d like to stay with you… sometimes.” 

“You haven’t noticed?” she glanced down at the pillow they were on. His name was embroidered on the corner in gold thread. “I had this made for you. I’d like to keep you here with me sometimes.” 

“... a dog bed?” Hector wondered if he had tricked himself into believing she saw him as more than a pet. 

“No, it’s a pretty human boy bed. Do you find it uncomfortable?” 

“No.. It’s not that… I… never mind.” He solemnly curled up into a little ball on his bed. He was hoping to share a bed with her and cuddle, but if this is as close as she’d let him get he’d have to accept it. He looked up at Lenore longingly, as she pet him. 

“Don’t try that on me!” 

“Try what?” he genuinely didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“ _Aghh!_ ” she was annoyed at herself, all it took was one sad look from her pet and she was ready to let him into her bed, “Fine. You can stay with me in my bed today.” Hector’s face lit up, “You will speak of this to no one. I already expect my sisters to complain about all of the noise tomorrow. I don’t need things to be any worse than that. I can only imagine all the grief they’d give me about allowing pets on furniture.”

Lenore sighed and Hector nuzzled his head on her lap. 

“But anyway, since you’ll be staying here, I expect to be woken up by the feeling of your face between my legs tomorrow evening.” 

“Yes, Lenore.” he started kissing her thighs, “Thank you.” Maybe she did see him as more than a pet. 

“I said tomorrow, Hector.” 

“Should I stop?” he asked innocently with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Do you want to stop?,” she said as she opened her legs. 

“No.” He kissed her inner thighs and started moving towards what he wanted to taste most. 

“Then don’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenore's gonna let Hector fuck her in the next chapter. 
> 
> And the safe word will be 'Curse of Darkness' for the remainder of this story, and in any other Lenector fic I write.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a meeting scheduled fairly early the next evening during whatever the vampire equivalent of teatime was. Lenore cheerfully made her way to the sisters’ special room with her pet on her arm. It was obvious to just about everyone in the castle that she was in such good spirits because of all of the action she was getting. 

Hector clung to her arm as he had been told to do, but he did so nervously. He enjoyed spending time with her, but knew his mood would drop as soon as he had to see her sisters again. He doubted Lenore saw him as an equal, but she didn’t make him feel the way they did. His work was all that mattered, he was nothing to them. He was allowed in the room, but wasn’t allowed at the table when they were having meals. They thought it was improper enough that a pet was in their room at all, and if he was going to be there for meals he’d stand in the corner or take a seat on the floor. Carmilla didn’t want to deal with an annoying pet begging for food and causing problems, despite Lenore’s assurance that Hector would behave himself. Hector wasn’t allowed to argue on his own behalf, not being a “real” person. Lenore did what she could to stand up for him. A compromise was reached. Hector would be given a nice cushion to sit on and a small tatami table near where she sat for meals. He would also be given cups, plates, and utensils like they all had, not the dog bowls Carmilla wanted. After this compromise had been reached Lenore had never said anything directly about it to Hector, but he sensed she wasn’t completely happy with the arrangement. But maybe he was just letting what feelings he had for her delude his perception of reality? 

After he’d taken his seat on the floor besides her, she said to him in a way that her sisters would clearly be able to hear “I know I already fed you well tonight pet, but are you still hungry?” 

_ “I’m more than full after that delicacy, but I’ll gladly accept the human food my body needs for nourishment.” _ is what Hector wanted to say. However, in the presence of Lenore’s sisters, all of whom still scared the shit out of him, all he could manage was a polite “Yes, please.” 

“Very well. It’s such a pity Mommy’s nectar can’t replace human food for you.” Hector blushed in a complicated mix of arousal and fear. He didn’t want to think about it, but maybe he should tell her about what he ended up doing to his parents. But would she even care about that? Now wasn’t the time to think about it. 

In response to Lenore’s clearly intentional remark her sisters simultaneously responded with exhausted revulsion: 

“Lenore, please.” 

“I do not need to know” 

“Why do you say these things in our presence?” 

Lenore smiled hearing their displeasure as she passed a warm plate of apple strudel, followed by a cup of tea, down to Hector, who quietly thanked her. He was never given the option of choosing what he ate in the presence of the sisters. Lenore generally picked out some things she thought he'd like. He didn't complain, since she was usually right, but it would have been nice to choose for himself. 

Morana moved the conversation back to the topic of subjugating humanity. Significant progress had been made. Whenever anything positive was said about Hector’s work Lenore patted him on the head and quietly told him “good boy.” More soldiers were needed still, but at the rate Hector was forging, they should have their livestock pen on schedule. Morana, Striga, and Lenore were satisfied, but Carmilla complained that Hector’s quotas should be made higher. She argued that maybe he’d be able to spend more time forging if his “mommy” didn’t spend so much time training him and taking him on walkies. She was really irritated that things weren’t moving any faster now that she had the even crazier idea of covering all of their yet to be conquered territory in a sunlight blocking dome allowing them to go out whenever they wanted. Lenore would have plenty of time to do whatever she wanted after they subjugated the humans. 

“Carmilla,” Lenore said in an annoyed tone, “if we had him forging at the rate you want he’d have already collapsed from exhaustion. We’d lose even more time waiting for him to recover.” 

“And we’re not losing time already because he’s always recovering from your training sessions?” 

Hector knew he wasn’t being spoken to, but he still instinctively tensed up, just in case Carmilla felt the need to take her anger out on him again.

“No,” Lenore scoffed, then followed up calmly, “he’s being maintained and kept happy.” she placed a hand on his shoulder, helping him relax, “It’s important for his production levels.” 

Lenore wanted to accuse Carmilla of being the one truly responsible for lost time. Had she not beaten the shit out of Hector and simply offered him a job instead back at Braila, things would have gone much more smoothly from the start. Perhaps he even could have forged them some night creatures to get them home faster, but no, Carmilla having a punching bag at the ready was so much more important. However being a peacemaker, Lenore didn’t want to throw any more discord into this discussion. She’d be as civil as possible, but still have fun gloating about all of the fun she was having with her pet when she could.   
  
“His level of production is satisfactory.” Striga said. “We should stick with the current plan before moving onto the next one.” 

Carmilla took a drink. 

“Thank you Striga,” Lenore beamed, “Besides, I feel I’ve earned my fun for getting Hector to help us.” 

“Oh please,” Carmilla groaned. 

“We do not want to hear about the fun, Lenore.” Morana followed up. “It’s time to get back to important matters. Like the problem at the northern border.” she directed everyone’s attention back to the map at the center of the table. 

As their discussion continued, Lenore didn’t really have anything to contribute. This was often the case. She was just there as a formality. Diplomacy wasn’t needed now, it was all military strategizing. They almost never called on Hector for feedback either, despite his experience working for Dracula. Whenever he had been asked for input, it was only about what he was capable of, not if he had any ideas of his own that could make their scheme work. 

Lenore glanced down and noticed that Hector had cleared his plate. He sat there politely, waiting for direction.  _ “What a good boy,” _ she thought to herself. In reality, there was nothing else he could do in these situations.

Then Lenore got an idea for how she could entertain herself while she wasn't needed. She'd gotten away with this a few times before and she was in the mood to do it again. She took some berries from the table, hiked up her dress, and placed them between her legs. Then she tapped Hector on the shoulder and motioned for him to get under her dress. He quietly and nervously crawled between her legs. She placed her hand on the back of his head, gripped his hair, and brought him directly to where the berries were. No orders were necessary. Hector knew what was expected of him. He carefully moved the berries, one at a time, into his mouth using only his lips and tongue. He crushed him in his mouth and tasted their juices mixed with hers as he swallowed. When the berries were gone he didn’t stop eating. He knew not to stop until Lenore pulled him away. 

She began to enjoy herself, struggling to stay quiet, but not struggling too much. When she decided she wanted more, Hector felt two gentle taps on his head: he was being told to suck on her clit and give her the orgasm she wanted, now. 

At that moment, unexpectedly, the conversation turned to Lenore. Apparently some diplomacy might be needed. The sisters looked over to Lenore after asking her a question she barely heard, only to see her with her head down, covered by one of her arms on the table, and hear her let out a soft pleasure moan. 

“Lenore, what in hell’s name-” Carmilla said as she stood up, only to cut herself off as she noticed Hector under the table. “You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me.” 

Lenore sat up in her carefree post-orgasmic state, quickly shuffled her dress down over Hector, and pushed him away. He crawled back to his seat as quietly as possible, dreading what might happen because of this. She acted as if none of that happened, and chimed in saying, “Ah yes, you were asking about the small clusters of vampires in the north east? I don’t think they’ll pose a problem, but I’m happy to speak with them.” Apparently she had been listening… sort of. 

“Why do we need to be here for this?” Morana asked. 

Lenore sighed. “I was simply feeding my pet under the table. Something I couldn’t do if he was allowed to eat at the table. But I’m the only one who wanted that so...” 

“So it was another scheme,” Striga said, sounding completely done with life, “this was dishonorable but it worked. I changed my mind. He can sit at the table.” 

“If letting him sit at the table will put an end to this, I’m in favor.” Morana sounded exhausted. 

“Well fuck this, I guess the pet is allowed to sit at the table now.” Carmilla said as she took a big sip of bloodwine, “What the fuck has the world come to?” 

Lenore happily looked down at Hector and said, “You can get up and sit with us now!” 

“Yes, Lenore.” He nervously stood up, wiping Lenore’s fluids and berry juice off of his face with a napkin as he did so, never making eye contact with any of the vampires in the room and took a seat. 

“This doesn’t feel right,” Carmilla said, “let’s just continue this meeting tomorrow.” She stood up and pushed in her chair, “Anyway, I’m off to fuck some actual men-” 

“I do not need to know-” Morana shot her an exhausted death glare. 

“..and a woman.” Carmilla finished. 

“Half acceptable.” Morana relented. 

“Ones I don’t insist on bringing into our room!” she glanced over at Hector and Lenore as she stood by the door, “It’s time you sent that thing to work now anyway.” 

Carmilla left the room, glass of bloodwine in hand. 

Morana and Striga looked at each other as they finished their bloodwine, then decided they should leave too. Mental recovery was needed after having to put up with so many flagrant displays and mentions of heterosexuality this early in the evening. 

“It worked!” Lenore beamed.

“Thank you, Lenore,” Hector said. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about this. On one hand, he was happy to be treated a little more like a human and that Lenore had done this for him, and on the other hand Lenore’s sisters’ still scared the shit out of him and sitting at their table put him in closer proximity to them. 

“But it’s a shame I won’t be able to sneak you treats under the table anymore.” Lenore genuinely sounded disappointed about this. 

“What about  _ on _ the table?” Hector quipped back with a smile. 

“You need me to feed you again already?” 

“Aaaah,” he averted his gaze, “I meant for future meals…” he wouldn’t say no, but wasn’t sure if his jaw could handle more at the moment. 

Lenore laughed a little as she stood up and walked behind the chair Hector sat in, “Morana will probably stake me herself if I do that,” she placed a hand on his shoulder as she bent down to whisper in his ear, “But I think this calls for a celebration,” she placed a kiss on his neck, “I’ll see you in the morning,” she kissed his neck again, but lingered this time, wanting to leave a mark on him. The cute noise Hector made in response encouraged her. 

“I should get to the forge,” Hector reluctantly said after Lenore pulled away, “I’d rather not find out what will happen if I’m late.” 

“They don’t own you Hector, I do.” 

Hector blushed. “But the rings?” 

“Though you should be going.” she softly brushed off his question, “Come to my room when you’re done for the night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... so I know I said Lenore was going to let Hector fuck her in this chapter but I saw some really amazing fanart on twitter of Hector eating Lenore out under the table that went and inspired this instead. That should happen next chapter. Unless I change my mind again. Now you can all have fun empathizing with Hector never quite knowing when it's going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took forever. I hit writers block with this chapter specifically, and life got really busy, but at least it's here now!

It was the end of the evening. Hector sat next to Lenore on her bed, they talked about how the rest of their days went. Lenore was just about to start teasing Hector with ideas about how they’d be celebrating their little victory from the start of the evening when he asked her something instead. 

“..if I’m allowed, I’d also like to ask something.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s actually more of a request…” 

“Go on.” 

“Would you please refrain from referring to yourself as my mother again?” he looked away.

“What’s this about?” Lenore was surprised and had no idea where this came from, “I’ve adopted you, that makes you my pet and my baby. You don’t like it?” 

“I don’t dislike it, but it’s not that... it’s more complicated than that…” 

“You can tell me, I only want to understand” 

“She was,” he let out an exhausted sigh, “she’s someone I don’t like to think of…”,” he was never good enough for her. Anything he did upset her. Even if he did nothing he got in trouble. He never understood it. Even though he had settled on it being an impossibility some time ago, he still wished they could have had some happiness. “I never understood it but I could handle what she did to me, but what she and my father did to Cezar…” he tensed up in anger, “I brought him back again and put an end to it.” 

“I have you, it’s alright.” Lenore put her arms around him. His body began to relax and he fell into her lap. 

“I don’t want to associate you with her,” he sighed. 

“I’m sorry I pressed you.” she began stroking his hair, “I won’t refer to myself that way anymore if it makes you so unhappy.” 

“Thank you.” He still wasn’t completely sure how Lenore saw him, but she certainly cared about him more than anyone else had. She did seem serious about respecting his wishes regarding this. 

They sat in silence for a few moments while Lenore pet him. She decided not to press further now, but did wonder if what he said had anything to do with why he never made use of the animal corpses she had brought to him. This boy couldn’t even figure out what he wanted and never asked for anything. Carmilla was the one who told her about the little undead menagerie he had with Dracula. She thought he’d like to have the same here, but he had yet to forge any. But that was something to be dealt with later. She wanted to reward him for being good and move on to the next phase of his training. 

“I really only said it to tease my sisters, you know.” she tried to lighten the mood, “But there are plenty of other ways I can do that!” 

“Is it really alright for you to keep doing that?” Hector sat up, “They don’t like me. I don’t feel safe around them. It’s not so bad when you’re around, but what’s to stop them from turning me into a punching bag when I’m done building the army?”

Lenore took Hector’s hand in hers, “They’re not going to hurt you. It’s part of my job to take care of you now! What do I have to say or do for you to get it?!” she seemed a little frustrated, but spoke more softly as she went on, “You’re far too valuable, and I wouldn’t let them if they tried,” she touched the ring he wore, then looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, “They wouldn’t be able to hurt you if they tried.”

Lenore did always seem to be right about everything. Hector almost felt like he could trust her completely and everything she was saying made him feel nice. She’d given him no reason not to trust her since they reconciled, but he still wanted to ask what she meant exactly. But Lenore continued speaking. 

“Anyway, my sisters might seem unhappy, but they won’t lash out over any of it. They know full well I’m having my very much earned share of fun after what they’ve put me through over the last couple of centuries.” 

“I’m almost afraid to ask.” Hector laughed to himself. 

“Well,” Lenore laughed a little to cover her annoyance, “there was the time when Morana and Striga decided it would be fun to fuck in my bed  _ while I was asleep in it _ , or when Carmilla decided we were hosting an orgy and didn’t inform me until the very last minute. I had no time to prepare or look over the guest list-”

“I never had any siblings but I think I understand.” Hector said, averting his gaze. It did seem to make her sisters’ attitudes make more sense, it wasn’t too different from how animals would playfully edge each other on. 

What she said also made him a little curious about Lenore’s past, but he wasn’t eager to learn about these  _ particular _ details. 

“Oh, right. I forgot humans are generally sensitive to this sort of thing.” she patted his hand, “Don’t worry, I’ll insist you’re included in our next orgy.”

“What?!” he moved back.

“I’ll make sure you’re kept safe.” she beamed, taking both of his hands in hers, gently pulling him back towards her, “They’re an important part of our culture and you still have a lot to learn about us. I understand Dracula swore off of them ages ago, so you wouldn’t have known. It’s quite a shame. I’ve heard legends about his stamina-” 

“Please stop.” Hector nervously said and looked away. He really didn’t want to hear intimate details about his dead master’s sexual prowess. 

“Alright.” she sighed, then took his face in her hand and turned it towards her, “But you must know old men like him aren’t my type anyway.” 

“That’s not the issue-” 

She pushed him down and got on top of him as she said, “I’ve always preferred good boys like you.” 

Hector let out a cute little moan. If it wasn’t for how much Lenore enjoyed them, he’d almost be embarrassed at how easily she got reactions like this out of him. And she did enjoy them. She couldn’t help but kiss him after hearing him make noises that cute. He began to strain in his cage and felt his lips tingle as he kissed her back, still lingering as she pulled away. 

“Now then, I believe we have something to celebrate.” 

He looked up at her and nodded. 

“You know this isn’t just because you can sit at the table now?” a hand moved to his thighs and slid up until it pressed down on his cage, “…I’m also very happy with the progress you’ve been making with your training,” her hand moved down and slowly squeezed his balls, “Excited to see what I have planned for you?”

“I’m almost afraid to find out what it is,” he joked.

She kissed his forehead before getting off of him and going over to her dresser and rummaging through her toy drawer. 

“I’m letting you fuck me today Hector.” 

Hector sat up. His hand rose to his face in excitement, “You mean it?”

“You’ve more than proven yourself.” 

Hector was so excited he was at a loss for words, until he heard a soft thud and saw she had thrown her harness and cock on the bed, next to where he sat. He gave it a confused look, then looked over at Lenore and saw her wearing that damned smile she always wore when she was about to throw something new at him. 

“Yesterday when you said… I thought you meant-”

“Don’t get the wrong idea, you’re wearing it this time. I need to assess your skills without risking the possibility that you might become…” she tapped her cheek with her forefinger, “too distracted by your own cock to focus on my needs.” 

“Oh.” 

“You’re disappointed?” 

“No… it’s just not what I was expecting.” 

“Have you ever disliked any of our training exercises?” 

Hector paused for a moment before answering. “No.” There were more than enough occasions where he was nervous initially, but things never ended badly. 

“Have your orgasms ever given you more pleasure than when I’ve decided when they’ll occur?” she walked back towards the bed. 

“No.” He’d be lying if he didn’t say it was the best sex he’d had in his life. 

“And you know how much better they feel the longer you’ve been denied?” she sat down next to him again.

“Yes,” he nodded. She was somehow always right about everything. 

“Think of how much better it will feel when I finally let you cum inside me after keeping you locked up.”  
  
Hector bit his lower lip and looked away. He brought his hand up to cover his face and blushed, remembering what it felt like to be inside of her. 

“And you do want to be my good boy and pleasure me, right?” she took his face and turned it towards her. 

Hector nodded. 

“Use your words.” 

“Yes, Lenore.” 

“Then it sounds to me like you have nothing to be disappointed about.” 

“...I don’t” 

She pushed him down and got on top of him again, “Then let’s get you out of these clothes and into that.” 

“Yes.” he practically moaned. 

In no time at all their clothes were in a pile on the floor and Hector was in Lenore’s harness. Her false cock of choice sat right above his caged one. 

Lenore softly pushed her boy down onto his back. His eyes were transfixed on her. She got on top of him, pinned his arm down with one hand, and ran her fingers over his lips with the other. He looked directly into her eyes as he kissed each finger and she smiled back at him. Her hand slid down his arm until it reached his wrist, and she guided that hand to her hip. His other hand followed. She straddled him with her thighs and began rubbing the strap between her legs, knowing full well he couldn’t feel any of it. She ran the fake cock between her folds. He could only strain in his cage and watch, wishing it was his own. She closed her eyes and moaned as she took the full length of it inside of her. Then she opened her eyes and spoke, “Just because I’m on top doesn’t mean I don’t expect you to work.” 

“Yes, yes of course.” he nervously said, fearing he was disappointing her. In reality seeing him panic like this was part of her fun, and it worked too. He held her by the hips and started thrusting. Just what she wanted, but she still needed a little more. She leaned forward and pulled him up, her breasts were directly in front of his face, and he didn’t need to be told what to do. They wanted the same thing. He brought his hands up to them and started kissing them, going back and forth between the two at first. Then he began sucking on one while massaging the other as Lenore moaned and continued to grind against him. 

A soft, “Good boy,” escaped her lips as he pleasured her. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt her body convulse. He strained in his cage, wishing he could feel this with her. But knowing that he was the one making her feel this way, and hearing her praise him for it, was it’s own reward. It was the only thing that mattered. She was happy, and she wanted him. She could have her pick of any man or woman in Styria, but she wanted him. 

She dug her nails into his back, breaking his skin, and cried out as she came. Hearing her expression of pleasure mitigated the pain he felt. And then she started kissing him, and told him he was a good boy. But she stopped in an instant, realizing the harm she had caused him. “Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” he shyly laughed, “I’ve had worse.” his back still stung. 

“But you’ve only been good today.” she looked directly in his eyes, “I need to fix this. Turn around.” 

He nodded and did as he was told. She sat behind him and placed her arms around his waist. “I’m going to make it better now,” she kissed one of the wounds she left on him and licked up his blood in the process. His skin felt smooth against her lips and tongue. His taste was one worth savoring. Not quite virgin, but rich in it’s own way.

“Am I… to your liking?” 

“ _ Mmm… _ ” she seemed to have been snapped out of her foodgasm, and held onto him tightly, “you’re lucky I want to keep you around.” She gave him a few more slow licks, “Better?” 

“Yes… thank you,” he blushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I said last chapter Hector would get to fuck Lenore this chapter, but I never said he'd get his dick wet. Maybe that will happen next time. Or never. I haven't decided. Or have I? 
> 
> Btw I've written another Lenector fic where PIV happens if you want to read it. Lenore's a lot crueler in that one though.
> 
> Also I'm @tofudomination on twitter if you want to say hi. Just don't interact if you are under 18.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenore had Hector fuck her for a week or so like that, caged while wearing the strap, in a variety of positions, all while keeping him denied. If he voiced even the smallest complaint, she’d touch him softly and plant kisses on his face and remind him how much better cumming felt when he’d been denied longer. As frustrating as it was, he knew from past experience she was right. 

Hector also successfully took part in one council meeting during that time. The army had grown big enough to carry out their plan. Hector would continue to forge to replace lost units and bolster their numbers, but he’d have considerably more time on his hands now. Morana suggested they use the time to have Hector further his study of magic or tactics so he could be of better use to them. He knew Lenore had other ideas about how that time would be used. Her reaching over and placing her hand on his thigh more than confirmed that. It wasn’t as though his obligations stopped her from making time for those things before. But a little more time to relax would be nice. 

Other details of the meeting were focused around strategy. Striga and Morana did most of the talking there. Surprisingly, they began asking Hector if he’d seen similar situations when he served under Dracula, and how he had handled them. They asked if he was familiar with particular battle strategies and attack plans. They presented him with theoretical situations and asked how he’d handle them. Carmilla even gave him a geometry problem to solve for some reason. They weren’t asking for his opinions or input on their current situation. Rather, they were assessing his knowledge and experience to see if his thoughts might be of any use. It was a start. 

The unexpected oral exam had made Hector a little uneasy. He couldn’t quite tell what the sisters were thinking. He wished he knew they were going to grill him with questions like that so he might have had the chance to study. But he didn’t think he did too horribly. After the meeting was over Lenore told him he’d been a very good boy and that she thought he did quite well. She was adept at reading her sisters’ body language, and believed they saw potential in him. They’d insist he study more, but likely would consider his input in the near future. 

When Lenore said she felt a little surprise was in order for his good performance during the council meeting, Hector was cautiously optimistic. He was hopeful she decided he finally graduated from using the strap on her. The thought of being inside her again, of finally being allowed to use his dick to please, felt like a pleasant dream. Of course, she could always have something else planned for him. Lenore could never seem to resist planting certain ideas in his head, making him want things, and then flipping it around into something else entirely. But maybe today would be different. 

Lenore cupped Hector’s ass as she escorted him to the small house they had built for him. It made him feel special to be wanted this much. Hector’s thoughts ran wild about what might be in store for him. At the same time he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed as she intentionally paraded him past rows of armed guards while openly fondling him. Hector was too naive to suspect any of them might be jealous. 

When they got inside, Lenore led Hector to that really big bed of his. She took a seat on it and pulled him down to sit next to her. Then she gently coaxed him down into her lap and began playing with his hair. She looked down at him. It was nice seeing him curled up in her lap like this. Tall boys looked so much smaller in this position. He looked so defenseless. She could do whatever she wanted to him and he couldn’t stop her. But all she wanted to do was touch his curls. He looked so pretty like this. Lenore couldn’t help herself and Hector craved her affection. 

But this couldn’t last forever. She wanted to do more with him. As he still laid in her lap, she showed him a rather unusual looking wand. It was pale blue, appeared to be silicone, and while it was phallus-like, it didn’t appear to be trying that too hard to mimic one like others Hector had seen in Lenore’s collection. 

“This is part of today’s surprise.” 

Hector wasn’t completely sure what he could think, but going on past experience there was only one guess he could make, “Is that going inside me?” 

“It can, but that wasn’t what I had planned for today.” 

“Then what-?” Hector stopped asking his question as soon as he heard a buzzing sound coming from the wand. It was vibrating. She moved it behind him and began massaging his neck with the device. 

“I’m going to use this _on_ you.” 

“This is more science?” 

“Yes it is,” Lenore smiled, happy her pet had gotten better at discerning when technology was possible through magic or science, and that much more of it was science. “It has an internal power source called a battery. It’s a bit much to explain simply now. But if you’d like we can find you a chemistry book on it later.” 

“I think I would like that.” Hector smiled to himself. He did enjoy all of the new things he had the opportunity to learn, and not just what Lenore was teaching him in bed. She had vaguely explained some scientific concepts to him behind technology in the past. But they’d never discussed any of it in depth. The thought of going over a book with her nearby to answer questions, almost like a teacher, was a nice thought. 

She brought the vibrator to the front of his body, ran it along his arms, his chest, stopping around his nipples. He began feeling himself heat up. She moved it lower, got it between his legs. Hector began to tremble as he strained in his cage. She wasn’t going to let him fuck her just yet. She’d make him wait for that a little while longer. It was sweet seeing him like this now. Calm in her lap, entirely at her mercy, not knowing what’s coming next-- but having a vague idea of it that was slowly becoming more clear as she advanced. 

She tugged slightly on his pants, and he knew to start taking them off for her. She stopped him once they were far enough off of his waist. She only needed direct access to his cage and the tool she held in her hand. He wouldn’t be let out today. No, not today. The look of beautiful agony on his face when she denied him gave her too much pleasure. And she knew he was hoping he’d be let out. He hadn’t said anything. But he’d been denied for nearly a week, he’d been on his very best behavior, and she said he’d be rewarded. Of course he wanted to cum. But he’d never even imagine he could cum while locked up like this. It was a little silly, letting him cum like this would almost defeat the entire purpose of the cage. But she couldn’t resist surprising him with this new bit of knowledge. She knew she was going to enjoy taking in every detail of his body, every little movement, and every beautiful sound that escaped his skilled lips as he released. She never got tired of surprising him with new pleasures. 

She pressed it against his frenulum through the bars of his cage and waited. He looked adorably confused at first, but in hardly any time at all he began making the sweet sounds that Lenore had grown so fond of hearing. sounds that started out soft and low that grew louder and higher in pitch with time. He convulsed and trembled in her arms, not knowing what to expect. But Lenore knew exactly what to expect. She knew Hector was starting to feel particularly nice now, all of that pleasure was focused on one of his most sensitive spots, yet he was confined. His body still wanted to be let out, but that wasn’t happening. And so he was adorably confused by the whole experience. He looked up at her with those pretty eyes, pleading for her help. None of this made sense to him. He couldn’t understand why he liked it. And then it happened. He convulsed and made the sweetest sound. His strained cock pressed hard against what room he had in his cage and came.

“There. Good boy.” 

There was a click and the hum of the vibrator stopped. 

_ “What just happened?” _ he thought to himself, stunned. Hector was relieved, but confused and a little embarrassed by how quickly it happened. Physically it was a mix of release and frustration. Mentally it was something else entirely. 

Hector wrapped his arms around his Mistress and nuzzled his face between her legs. “Thank you.” He said shyly with flushed cheeks. “...would you like me on my knees now?” 

“Are you hungry?” she asked as she stroked his hair.

“... yes.” he murmured.

“Not now, pet. There was something else I wanted to show you before I fed you today.” 

“Please?” he looked up at her with eyes that she had trouble saying no to. There was no manipulative intent behind his eyes, just desperation to please her. The puppy-like desire to be good and be praised for satisfying her.

“That hungry?” 

He nuzzled his face between her legs and answered with a muffled, “yes.” 

“Well. You have been very good.” Lenore sighed, “Fine.” She began hiking her skirt up. “On your knees.” 

Hector enthusiastically knelt beside the bed and began kissing her legs. 

Lenore felt a jolt of pleasure run though her as she marveled at how eager to please he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have to clarify, but if they can give Lenore modern day lingerie, I'm sure vampires have the technology to make silicone too. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm planning on updating this fic once a month or so. Next update might be a little sooner because some of it's already written. There was a little more I planned on adding to this chapter but it was getting a bit too long. I still don't really have an ending planned, just a general direction I want to go in. 
> 
> I'm @tofudomination on twitter if you want to say hi (18+ only please).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever. But finally another update!

When Lenore reminded Hector there was still more after she’d allowed him that extra indulgence, he didn’t know what else to expect, especially when she told him they needed to go elsewhere for this particular surprise. He was so caught up fantasizing about what could happen that he didn’t even realize she’d been leading him to his forge.

“I was wondering if you’d help make us a baby?” 

_ A what? _ Hector immediately came back to reality and his face went pink. “You can have children?” he asked in surprise. 

“Yes,” Lenore laughed to herself, “if you forge us one.” she pointed to the table. The corpse of a small wolf was on top of it. An older puppy most likely. Hector, had been too lost in his own thoughts to notice this. 

“Umm..” Hector wasn’t quite sure how he should respond. He became visibly uncomfortable.

“I specifically asked Striga to have her men collect any animal corpses they found for you. But you’ve yet to forge any. Is there a reason?”

Hector laughed nervously and dodged the question, “I thought I was the pet in this situation?” 

“Tell me, Hector.” she pressed him. 

“Was this supposed to be a surprise or a confrontation?” he furrowed his brows, but Lenore could tell he was sad for some reason. 

“A little of both.” she joked, but she was concerned. Carmilla told her the boy had his own little menagerie of undead woodland creatures when he worked for Dracula. Lenore had suspicions as to why he hadn’t forged any of the animals she had brought to him, but she needed confirmation from him, “But I would like an answer. Is there something stopping you? You can tell me.” 

It was uncomfortable but Hector knew there was no getting out of this. He sighed. “I can’t have pets when I’m in no position to protect them. I won’t let that happen again.” 

“You’re safe here, Hector.” 

“What if Carmilla hurts them to get to me?” 

“That’s not happening. That ‘pet’ will be  _ our _ baby. My sisters would never betray me like that. ” 

Hector sighed. He knew Lenore meant well, but he still wasn’t sure about this. “Carmilla had me abandon them at Braila. They trusted me. And they died for it.” 

Lenore held him, “I’m sorry. Maybe some are alright. I’ll have a scout sent to look for them.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Hector said, “I  _ know _ they died again.”

“Are you able to sense them when you forge?” 

“Only with animals… or rather, I have more control when forging animals. Their souls are on a higher plane than humans’. In my nightly work I’ve sensed that they’re all back on the other side again.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Cezar’s been through too much because of my mistakes.” 

“Do you think he’d like to be with you? So you weren’t lonely when I wasn’t around?” 

“.. yes… maybe.” 

“Would he forgive you?”

“Of course he would,” Hector smiled wistfully, thinking about what a pure being Cezar was, “but he deserves better.” 

“If you stayed behind with them you’d be dead now. And if you were dead no one else would think to bring them back.” 

“I suppose so.” Hector found himself beginning to be swayed by Lenore’s words again. 

“If you really don’t want to bring him back I won’t force you. But it’s silly of you to keep sulking like this. It’s obvious you miss him. I’m sure he misses you too, and the two of you would be happier if you were together again.”

She was right about this. She was right about everything. 

“Do you promise he’ll be safe?” Hector asked, still with a bit of pain in his eyes. 

Lenore smiled, “I promise he’ll be safe.” 

Hector closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

He picked up his hammer silently and walked over to the canine corpse. 

Blue light filled the room. 

And then a familiar glowing pair of eyes met Hector’s gaze. They recognized Hector immediately. 

Cezar jumped up in excitement, and onto Hector, knocking him back and nearly down. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Hector knelt down to pet Cezar and was met with kisses. 

Smiling, he picked him up like one would a small child, holding him up by supporting his hind legs. 

“Are you going to introduce us?” 

Hector walked over with a smile plastered on his face while he carried Cezar. When they got close to Lenore, he looked at Cezar and said, “You have a mom now too, this is Lenore.” 

“Nice to meet you, Cezar.” Lenore spoke cordially and reached out to pet his head. “Good boy.” 

Then she looked over at Hector, who seemed to be processing what she just said and the tone of her voice when she said it. “Jealous?” she pat his head and asked. 

“Um…” there was a tinge of pink in his cheeks as he tried to figure out how he should respond, “maybe just a little.” he broke a smile, “Thank you.” 

Lenore pat his head again, “You’re still my good boy too.” Then she extended her other hand to pat Cezar’s head at the same time, “Two good boys I can manage. Though if you make more I won’t have enough hands to pet you all simultaneously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't smut this time. But there will be in the next chapter! Whenever I get around to writing it. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated <3 (and the best way to give me the motivation boost to continue sooner).


End file.
